


Walk on Faith

by angelus2hot



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Kate has faith in Seth.





	Walk on Faith

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Walk on Faith  
>  **Fandom:** From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Seth Gecko/Kate Fuller  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 657  
>  **Summary:** Kate has faith in Seth.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase "What the heart wants" on my Fluff bingo card 7 [Feb 2019 Bingo!](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2644343.html) at 1_million_words

“I’m in love with you, Seth Gecko.” Kate all but shouted as he walked away.

There was no way he could have heard her right. Seth stilled in his tracks and slowly turned around to face her. “Wait. What?” 

“You heard me.” Kate walked closer as she repeated, “I’m in love with you.”

“You’re confused, Kate.” He watched as she moved closer. “And I don’t blame you. After everything you’ve been through, everything I put you through you have a damn good reason to be. But you can’t love me.” 

“Well I do. You know the saying... it’s what the heart wants and mine wants you.” She stopped in front of him and leaned her head back to gaze into his eyes. “And you want to know what else?”

Seth clamped his mouth shut. He was pretty sure what she thought she knew but he hoped he was wrong. 

With a smile on her face she traced his bottom lip with the pad of her thumb, as she whispered huskily, “You love me too.”

_Damn it all to hell! How did she know how he felt? He had been so careful not to let his feelings for her show._ But apparently not as careful as he had thought.

At Seth’s continued silence doubt began to fill her mind. _What if she was wrong? What if he didn’t love her?_ Kate stood straighter. If she was wrong and he didn’t care for her she would be damned if she would let him know by word or deed how much it hurt. “If I’m wrong and you’re not in love with me just tell me. It’s okay. I’m a big girl. I can take it. I’ll move on. I promise I won’t follow after you with undying declarations of love.” Even she had to have some pride.

For a brief moment Seth saw red at the thought of Kate moving on and falling in love with someone else. _How could she do that to him?_ “I thought you were in love with me.”

A look of confusion spread across her face. “I am in love with you why do you think I said...”

But Seth wasn’t finished. “Then how can you talk about moving on with someone else?”

_What? She didn’t say..._ It finally occurred to her what he was talking about. “I only meant if you don’t love me... if you don’t want me...” Kate let her sentence trail off.

He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath before he opened his eyes and stared into hers. “I...”

“Just tell me, Seth.” Her voice was soft and low almost as if she was afraid she would frighten him off if she spoke too loud. “What are you afraid of?”

For a split second he almost gave her the whole _He was Seth Fucking Gecko and he wasn’t afraid of anything_ spiel but he stopped short. If there was one person in the world he wanted to be completely honest with it was Kate. “I am so in love with you it scares me to death. I’m afraid we’re going to do this and one day you’re going to wake up and realize what a huge mistake you’ve made. And you’ll leave me.”

Kate’s breath caught in her throat at his admission. “This is not a mistake. How can it be when we love each other? And just so you know I’m not going to leave you... not ever. We will make it.”

Seth gave her a quizzical look. “How can you be so sure?”

She smiled up at him. “Because I believe faith is stronger than fear. And I have faith in you, Seth. More than you will ever know.”

He smiled back at her and slid his arms around her waist to pull her tight against him. “Beyond all doubt.”

Kate nodded as she snuggled into his embrace and whispered softly, “Beyond all fear.”


End file.
